


Little Black Book

by maibekyttens



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Murder, F/F, lapidot - Freeform, storyline is focused around lapidot, trigger warning, tw, water tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maibekyttens/pseuds/maibekyttens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is a friend-less jerk trying to get through college who just happens to rescue a girl.</p>
<p>expect some dumb gem refrences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Book

 

* * *

 

 

  " _I am Peridot. I happen to be 18 and going into college. In fact, today is my very first day. My imbecile of a counselor decided that my first year away from my parents i should 'journal'. And not just once a week. Oh no, unacceptable. He want me to journal daily. If I want to have a successful college career I have much better things to worry about. Like, oh you know. What do they call them? Oh yeah! Grades. But seeing as my counselor is an absolute heathen, he has absolutely no clue besides the board game._ "

   "Ugh. You fucking-uGH," Peridot looked up too see who she ran into. She took a breath, calming her angered voice, "Watch where you're going you- you- you clod." Peridot muttered collecting her stuff which was scattered on the ground.

   Although this was clearly Peridot's fault for writing and walking, the girl she ran into immediately dropped to the ground to help her with her belongings.

   "I am so sorry," She handed Peridot the rest of her items, "Uh, I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." She looked at Peridot waiting for a response.

   "What are you looking at?" Peridot snapped shuffling her stuff to be turned in the same direction, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

   Lapis put her hands on her hips, eyeing Peridot, "I actually just got out. Thank you very much." Peridot scoffs and rolls her eyes and Lapis continues, arms crossed, "Look, um-"

   "Peridot."

   "Peridot! How about i take you to coffee after your class to make up for this?" Lapis gives her a cheerful smile.

   "Fine." Peridot didn't really want to go but she had a hard time saying no to anyone.  

   Lapis has Peridot write her phone number on her hand so she won't forget and they both continue on in different directions. Lapis headed towards her dorm and Peridot to College Anatomy.

   Peridot arrived still five minutes early and took a seat towards the front. Since nobody likes sitting in the front it's a plus. She likes to be as far away as possible from human interaction. Especially after what just happened. She pulls out her journal and logs everything that just happened and "how it made her feel". By the time she's done the room is filled and the professor gets up to speak. They played an introduction game where everyone got up and said their name and some things about them. The professor decided to randomly pick names so it was near the end of class when Peridot got picked. Peridot got up from her seat, cleared her throat and began to speak.

   "I am Peridot." she sighed, "I enjoy video games and writing." She didn't bother making a good first impression. She figured if someone wanted to befriend her they'd do so even if she didn't have a good first impression. As she sat down her phone lit up reading "New Message". She unlocked her phone seeing the message was from Lapis.

   Lapis: Hey u out of class yet???

   Me: almost.

   Lapis: Awe boo. Meet me @ the geode dorms when u get out

   Me: fine. 

   Peridot locked her phone and went back to listening to the rest of the class's introductions occasionally doodling in a notebook.

   "Alright, wonderful. I hope you all enjoyed yourself. You're all dismissed. Enjoy your day." The professor wrapped up the class and Peridot slipped her things into her bag and started walking towards the dorms.

   Peridot enjoyed the walk. She decided not to text Lapis immediately and just walked. It was quite calm and quiet. The trees were all bright green and shading the sidewalks. She felt her mind getting lost in the scenery. She felt free. Out of anyone's grips. She could breathe again. It finally occurred to her that Lapis might have a class soon and she should probably text her. 

   Me: i'm out and headed your way. 

   Lapis: Awesome! see u in a few.

   Lapis was waiting for Peridot outside the dorms when she got there.

   "Hey, Peri," Peridot furrowed her brows at the nickname, "Awe what? No nicknames?"

   "It's fine," Peridot said flatly.

   "Okayyyy. Well let's get going." She smiled and linked arms with the girl.

   Peridot's cheeks warmed slightly with the feeling of their arms linked. She wasn't exactly sure why. I mean. It's not like she was _gay_ or something. Or was she? Even if she was gay she highly doubted Lapis was. Lapis is the literal definition of straight. I mean, asking Peridot out for coffee? If that didn't scream straight, she doesn't know what straight is. Peridot eventually looses that train of thoughts and again, gets lost in the beautiful scenery. The birds sang annoying, but beautiful songs. Peridot began to wonder why birds even bothered singing songs. Like, yes, as a form of language, but why in a sing song tone? It didn't really matter but Peridot was curious. Why don't humans sing songs to each other on the daily? It just seemed ood.

   "Peri?" Lapis nudged her, "Peeeridot?"

   "What?" Peridot snapped, startled at the sudden speech.

   "Uh, we're here," Lapis gestured to the shop in front of them.

   "Right," Peridot forcefully pushed the door open dragging the smaller girl with her. 

   The coffee shop was okay. They were playing Lana Del Ray, arguably one of Peridot's favorite artists. It brought a small smile to Peridot's less than amused face. This didn't go unnoticed by Lapis.

   "You, uh, you like Lana Del Ray?" Lapis sparked up a conversation.

   Peridot looked her in the eyes, "Be honest with me here," she paused, "How can you not like Lana Del Ray?"

   "Point taken," Lapis tilted her head towards the menu above the registers, "What coffee do you like?"

   "I don't like coffee," Peridot's face was back to it's regular flat expression, "But I can see they have other items so I think I'll just get green tea."

   "Yeah no problem," Lapis stepped up to the counter and ordered both their drinks. This made Peridot slightly uncomfortable and upset. She didn't like owing people things. Peridot knew she'd owe Lapis something after this. She took her drink from Lapis cautiously. "Something up?"

   "What do I owe you?" Peridot was cold and blunt.

   "Nothing," Lapis smiled brightly, "I caused you to drop your stuff. Don't worry about this."

   "Alright. Fine." Peridot avoided eye contact with the girl. 

   Lapis was wearing a gorgeous dark blue maxi dress that barely swept the ground when she walked.  Her hair was also blue with slate grey undertones. All the blue complimented her pasty white skin and thin figure. Lapis was simply stunning. Peridot felt her cheeks heating up, probably turning red, and her heart beating slightly faster. Now Peridot was definitely confused. She sipped her tea and twisted the short blonde hair around her fingers trying not to think about it. It wasn't going too well. ' _Just start a conversation, Peridot. Get your mind off it._ ' She cleared her throat to speak, her cheeks still very warm and red.

   "So. What classes do you have for the rest of the day?" Peridot asked. She didn't seem entirely too interested but she asked anyways.

   "I have English 1 next," 

   "Yeah me too," Peridot's mind trailed off. No doubt, thinking about Lapis again

   "At 11?" Peridot nodded a 'yes' in response to Lapis' question, "Awesome. We could walk together. I mean, if you wanted."

   "Yeah, fine." 

   "Meet me at my dorm again?"

   Peridot nodded curtly, "Mhm. I'll be there at 10:45." Peridot glared at her, "Don't be late please."

   "Yes ma'am," Lapis saluted, which was quite childish in Peridot's opinion.

 

* * *

 

  The rest of the day went on without a hitch. To Peridot's surprise, Lapis wasn't a second late. Also, despite her oppositions to the journal, she logged the entire day. She included her feelings for the petite girl. It felt nice to tell something about these feelings. A lot better than telling her counselor anyways. At the end of the night she tucked her little black book into her drawer, said goodnight to her roommate, and turned out her light to sleep. Her dreams were filled with the girl. But, not good dreams. In them Lapis was screaming and surrounded by water. Drowning maybe? Peridot didn't think much of it when she woke up.

    _'It was just a dream.'_

 


End file.
